J'en avais tellement rêvé
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Lily pense a James, la veille de la St Valentin ? Un signe ? L'aime t-elle ? Mais aussi, pourquoi ne la poursuit il plus ? Pourquoi veut il y aller avec une Pouffiasse ? ONE SHOT ! LE/JP


Voici un p'tit One Shot sur James et Lily... C'est très cliché, très glamour et tout... Mais bon, voilà quoi...

A lire en écoutant :

* * *

><p>Nous sommes le 13 février.<p>

La veille de la saint valentin.

Lily Evans, préfète en chef de poudlard, ne cessait de se répéter cette stupide phrase dans la tête. Non parce que cela impliquait qu'elle allait devoir aider Alice a choisir sa tenue pour le lendemain.

Non, il y avait pire. Pire qu'une adolescente bouleversé par les hormones, folle amoureuse d'un homme qui avait 1ans de plus qu'elle, et qui changeait d'avis comme on change robe de sorcier.

Oui, il y avait donc pire, a Poudlard, qu'Alice.

Et ce "pire" était Potter. James Potter. L'insuportable Potter. L'Imebcile Potter. Mais surtout, Le-Maraudeur-le-plus-enquiquinant-de-toute-l'histoire-de-poudlard-voire-même-de-la-terre-ou-du-moins-du-monde-magique.

Potter, quoi.

Et Lily se disait qu'il était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme a l'approche de la St Valentin. Elle n'avait reçue aucune demande, aucun cadeau, rien, venant de sa part. Et sa la troublait, tout en lui manquant plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'il la poursuivait, et là, plus rien. Plus un sourire, plus rien. Et ceux depuis…

Depuis combien de temps en fait ? Un mois, deux mois ?

*3 mois et 13 jours* Pensa t-elle, en se giflant mentalement d'avoir tenue le compte.

Lily poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme.

"….Il est si craquant…. aller aux trois balais…. m'aimais…. Lily, tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? S'énerva largement Alice en passant une main devant les yeux de Lily.

"_Désolée Alice, mais je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. Sourit d'un air penaud Lily.

"_Les examens ?

"_Non, Potter. Rigola Lily en secouant ses cheveux roux foncé.

"_Qu'es ce qu'il a encore fait, Potter ? Dit la voix de Remus Lupin. Le jeune garçon, au yeux et cheveux mordorés, s'assit en face des deux Gryffondor.

"_Salut, Remus ! S'écria Lily, heureuse de pouvoir parlé avec son ami sans que les autres soit dans le coin.

"_Alors, Lily, pourquoi James serait il la cause de tes tourments ? Demanda le loup en prenant un toast ou il tartina du beurre.

"_Et bien… Il est trop calme… Expliqua la préfète en chef en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

"_Comment ça, trop calme ? Questionna Alice avec avidité.

"_Tu veux dire qu'il ne te pourchasse plus, moins de sourire charmeur, et surtout moins de petites attention… Enuméra Remus en mordant avidement dans son toast. Lily rougit sans le vouloir, et elle cacha sa tête dans ses bras.

"_Lily, serais tu entrain de nous dire, que James Potter te manque ? Sourit Alice en chatouillant sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle relève la tête. Lily rigola et se redressa.

"_Oui, j'avoue sous la torture, Potter me manques.…. Admit elle, sans regarder Remus dans les yeux. C'est le moment que choisit Franck Londubat pour arriver.

Le garçon, qui était très grand était aussi très maladroit, était le petit copain d'Alice. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'assit aux côté d'Alice. Tout le monde les trouvait très bien assortit. Alice, avec ses cheveux noirs, son excentricité, et Franck, son courage et sa maladresse reconnue.

"_Salut, Franck. Marmotta Lily en souriant.

"_Remus, Lily. Les salua t-il après avoir embrassé langoureusement Alice.

"_Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Remus de but en blanc a son amie.

"_Je... Non... Oui... Je ne sais pas... Répondit elle, ses joues devenant d'un rose soutenues.

"_Tu peux nous le dire, Lily. Sourit Alice en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. La jeune fille fusilla son amie du regard, laquelle répondit par un grand sourire.

"_Je ne pense pas que je l'aimes. Prévient elle, en tentant de rester le plus digne possible.

"_Et pourtant il te manques. Termina Remus, une lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux mordorés.

"_Oui. Mais, imaginons, IMAGINONS, que je l'aime. Imaginons, hein... Il ne m'aime plus... Et je ne souhaite pas lui courir après. Conclusion, ca revient au même. Trancha Lily, en machonant un toast sans réel entousiasme.

"_Voyons, Lily ! S'énerva Alice, arrêtant pendant un instant de bécoter Franck. Bien sur qu'il t'aime toujours !

"_Non, et je ne l'aime pas. S'entêta Lily en se redressant sur sa chaise.

"_Lily, regarde qui arrive… La prévient Remus, arrachant Lily a ses pensées, ou elle s'imaginait a la place d'Alice, et avec James pour Franck. Elle tourna son regard dans la direction que Remus lui montrait. James Potter et Sirius Black se dirigeait vers eux. Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle le trouvait beau. Elle trouvait James Potter beau. Et pas qu'un peu.

Allait il la regarder ou passer a coté sans faire attention ? La jeune fille se gifla mentalement. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas ! Oui, elle s'en fichait qu'il passe sans la voir ! Non elle n'avait pas mal de savoir que c'était surement ce qui allait se passe. Son coeur protesta douloureusement a cet pensée.

Ils étaient a quelque mètre d'eux. Juste quelque mètre. Elle pouvait entendre leur conversation de la ou elle se trouvait. Son coeur battit a tout rompre. Elle sentait le regard des autres filles sur James. Elle les tuerait dès qu'elle aurait un moment de libre, ses pouffiasses. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait savoir de quoi les deux jeunes gens parlaient.

Black disait a son acolyte de se remettre avec une Louise qui se trouvait a Serdaigle :

"_Patmaol, je ne veux pas aller a la St. Valentin, avec Louise. Annona James pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'il était levé. Il apperçut du coin de l'oeil Lily Evans. Non, ne pas sourire, ne pas lui parler. Il se refusa même a penser a elle. Son coeur, a lui aussi, se serra. Il avait envie de courir la voir, l'embrasser, même si c'était pour ce faire jeter et pour se faire ramasser a la petite cuillère par Sirius.

"_Mais pourtant, c'est ton genre de fille ! Plaida Sirius a grand renfort de geste. Lily se retient de se lever et d'émasculer Black sur le champs. Elle entendit James éclaté de rire. Non, ne pas emasculer Black parce qu'il a essayé de caser James avec une autre.

*Quel beau rire… *S'entendit elle penser. Lily, horrifié par ses pensées, se détourna de James en mimant le dégouts. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on croit qu'elle aimait James. Se serait le comble du déshonneur.

"_Ecoutes, je ne veux pas y'aller avec elle. Mais que penses tu d'Emilie Grengrass ? Elle est pas trop mal... Répondit James avec, Lily était prête a parier, un sourire séducteur est carnassier. Lily se retient de se jeter sur James, de l'embrasser, et d'ensuite, aller defenestrer Emilie.

Il s'était arrêter juste derrière elle. Merlin lui vienne en aide, elle sentait son parfum ( qu'elle trouvait exquis soit dit en passant ).

James s'assit a côté d'elle, pendant Sirius prenait place au côté de Remus. Lily dut se pincer pour ne pas dire bonjour a James.

"_Grengrass ? Tu cherche une cavalière ou un plan cul ? S'étonna Sirius. Lily, cette fois, n'arriva pas a se retenir. Elle hésita entre émasculer Sirius, James, défenestrer Emilie puis se suicider au bonbon au citron ou tout simplement hurlé sur James. Elle choisit la seconde option, trouvant que mourir d'une overdose de bonbon au citron était trop douloureux.

Elle se leva d'un bond, et pointant un doigt accusateur sur James :

"_A non ! Je ne te laisserais pas aller a la St Valentin avec une POUFFIASSE juste parce que tu ne sais pas avec qui y allé ! S'insurgea t-elle, ses joues se colorant de rouge.

James, surprit ne sus pas quoi répondre, tellement il trouvait Lily belle quand elle était en colère, ses cheveux volant autour de ses épaules, et ses yeux verts émeraudes qui lui lançait des éclaires.

"_Q-Quoii ? Bredouilla James, en passant plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux. Alice, Sirius, et Remus, retenaient leurs souffle, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était PAS DU TOUT la réponse qu'il aurait du donner a Lily. Car chacun connaissant Lily, tout le monde se dit que la guerre allait a nouveau éclaté entre les deux.

"_J'ai dis que je ne te laisserais pas fêter la St Valentin avec… avec une pouffiasse ! Hurla a nouveau Lily, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille, et un grand éclat de rire de la part de Sirius.

"_Avec qui veux tu que j'y aille, alors ? Demanda James, un sourire en coin collé au lèvres.

"_Pas avec elle mais plutôt avec.. Répondit Lily ; elle s'arrêta brusquement, en se rendant compte dans quelle situation elle s'était encore fourré, et surtout sur se qu'elle avait failli dire. Son beau visage passa par une grande palette de couleur, hésitant entre le rouge honte, le rouge plaisir, et plein d'autre tons.

James, comprenant de quoi il retournait, se leva et s'approcha de Lily. Il lui prit doucement les main.

"_D'accord, Evans. Veux tu venir fêter dignement la St Valentin avec moi ? Sourit James, a la surprise de la jeune fille.

"_Je... oui… Commença Lily sans comprendre. Mais elle fut stoppé par James qui la fit tombé dans ses bras pour pouvoir l'embrassé. Se fut a la fois un baiser chaste et passionné, retenu et plein d'amour. Tout le monde applaudit.

*J'en avais tellement rêvé* pensèrent ils en même temps.

* * *

><p>C'est MEUGNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! xD<p>

Ok, c'est HYPER cliché, et la fin est NUL. Mais bon, dans l'ensemble, c'est pas trop mal, non ?

Une petite rewiew ? :D

Bisx !


End file.
